


A comfortably uncomfortable arrangement.

by Alzerak



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Play, Creampies, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Jon is an honourable bastard until he's sure, Jon nuts in and on his radiant sister., Just after the Battle of the Bastards, Nipple Licking, Riding, Sansa has a kink for her Brother-King, Season 06/7, Slight non-con for a particular instance (although they both want it), Then only Sansa's wishes matter, They have a make Starks with each other kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, both on my part and theirs, shameless smutty filth, shamelessly so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzerak/pseuds/Alzerak
Summary: Jonsa want the fucc.Jonsa get the fucc.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	A comfortably uncomfortable arrangement.

Though she knew it was wrong, Sansa could not stop craving the feel of resting against Jon’s strong body after a long night of working to rule the North, securing his crown as King, Jon worked to mend a land broken by war and the cruel tyranny of Bolton rule. It should have been uncomfortable to sleep sitting up, and Sansa was mindful that Jon needed proper rest, but every so often, he’d look so kingly and _safe_ that Sansa could not help but curl up against him, and Jon never refused her, cradling her close to him before the two drifted to sleep together, comfortable in an altogether uncomfortable place.

It was because their body heat was too stifling, Sansa told herself, that she returned, on a new night, with a new craving, bearing a thin nightdress, a gown wrapped around her. Jon, as always, accepted her onto him, the larger, ornate chair a throne for Sansa to sit, safely cradled in the arms of her brother-king.

She was ashamed when she awoke, wanting more than brotherly love.

She did not stop.

She returned, another night, without the gown. She should not have been consciously thinking of it, but she could not help imagine her king giving her more than just brotherly love.

Her thighs rubbed together and her teats tightened, stretching against her nightdress.

But Jon was a man of honour, man though he was, and he wrenched his gaze away, and accepted her all the same. 

This time, Sansa awake early.

She felt wrong, like something was out of place, that was so close to being in place. Jon’s hands, normally loose, gripped her tight around her thighs. Her face, buried in his neck, felt his strained, intense breaths as she felt his manhood hard beneath her slickening flower. Her dreams were being realised before her, yet she could not hope that Jon thought of her.

He had his honour, and perhaps that was the cruellest truth of all, that the one man she could trust, who her body craved, she could never have.

But Jon squeezed her tighter towards him, half-drowsy as he awoke as she spoke, a half-moan, a half-question. 

“Saaaaaansa…” Jon ‘s thumb slipped past her thigh, nearly touching the hairs of her most private place, and she nuzzled into his neck, rocking her hips against him so he could feel the unmistakable wetness of her cunt.

“Fuccccccccccc, Sansa, I need.” Jon choked out, and Sansa _knew_ that need, and moaned out a “Yes, Jon, please!” Knowing he would not act, no matter how hard he craved it, without her express desire and permission.

She craved his touch so badly, his fingers, thick and strong, swiping across her cunny, caused her to writhe as her quim flooded with slick at his touch. She drew back as Jon fiddled with his breeches, his cock eager to emerge, and she watched Jon’s eyes grow dark; his mouth fall open as Sansa raised herself to sheath her slick cunny around Jon’s cock, and she fell upon him, swallowing his moan and licking into his mouth as his cock satisfied the cravings of her quim, stretching her perfectly.

Sansa settled herself, allowing her body to accept the sensation of her desires realised for true, ceding dominance of their tongues to allow a back and forth as Jon’s strong hands roamed over her body, Sansa guiding him when he stopped at the sides of her breasts, making him continue, pulling his hands over them and his fingers to pull her dress and stretch it over her teats, exposing her erect nipples to his hungry gaze.

Jon bucked against her at the sight, and at the words she spoke, asking of her own strength, and the strength of her body, to give new life to Stark babies.

She knew Jon would grant her anything, and he did, promising her Starks to grow inside her whenever she deserved, moaning his praise and maintaining a herculean self-control as she began to bounce atop him, feeling his cock so hard with the release and tension that had hitherto been denied to them both.

Jon huffed when her pink nipples slipped beneath her dress, and his arms moved to rid his eyes of the unwanted barrier, tearing down the middle and possessively grabbing her hips as Sansa’s cunny slicked with wetness at his actions as his cock bucked inside her, held still by the velvet clamp of her cunt.

“My radiant sister! Jon groaned. “So wet. So tight. So good!” 

Sansa felt him still, his mouth fall to scratch at her neck with the bristles on his face, as he sucked on her as her quim sucked on him, drawing his willing seed into her cunny.

His cock still hard inside her, Sansa felt a new craving, and she drew herself off, sliding down Jon’s body as his cock prepared for another round, yet not before squirting his seed over her firm, perky, perfect tits, before she engulfed his manhood in her mouth, sucking out the taste of the last of his seed as his head fell aside in ecstasy. Sansa delved her fingers into her cunny, moaning around his cock as she felt the stickiness of his seed inside her, sucking vigourously, almost violent, for more of a taste of the precious nectar she craved.

And Jon, once again, could not deny her, his cock responding to her ministrations, yet Jon maintained some semblance of control, his cock only feed enough to tease her taste for him, before he stood, pulling her up, his fingers delving between the lips of her cunny as she swallowed before his mouth fiercely pressed against hers, his hard cock almost searching for the warmth of her cunt as she willing spread her legs open for her brother’s manhood as he pressed her against the desk, his strong arms lifting her perfectly so he could fuck into her as hard and swiftly as his desperation pleased, her moans growing louder as their bodies slapped together, both uncaring for the sounds carrying from their incestuous act.

Jon’s mouth dipped to capture her pink teats as Sansa bent her back to present herself to him, his mouth releasing her with a pop as he cock bottomed out in her cunt, Jon drawing her close to growl his ownership of his sister’s cunt, Sansa accepting that truth in an instant, gyrating against him as his cock marked her as it’s own by spilling inside her once again.

Jon’s craving was not satisfied, and Jon withdrew his cock from her still spasming quim, turning her around, speaking of the realisation of his dream to fuck his sister that he had held for far too long, yet he food a cruelty that was an exquisite torment, sliding his cock along the slickness of her cunt, yet not delving inside her as he squeezed and pinched at her breasts and nipples, roughly enough to leave a mark, the pain a pleasure heightening the cravings of her cunt, greedy for more of his seed, as Sansa begged, as furiously as she could for her anger at his denial was marred by her moans of the pleasure he still gave her, yet she tried to be proactive, swiping and swivelling her hips in an attempt to cause his cock to enter her once again.

Yet her gyrations caused his cock to pop up and away, his instinctive thrust against her met with the barrier of her arse, her hole lining up against the head of his cock, slick and sticky with her nectar and his seed.

Sansa turned her head and growled a challenge, feeling the wolf raise inside her, demanding Kingly Stark Seed inside any and every hole, and Jon obliged, groaning as Sansa screamed in agonised ecstasy as he slowly pushed inside her, allowing her the time to get used to his manhood, so long and hard, inside a place she had never contemplated allowing a man before.

Sansa let out a long series of breaths, catching herself, before her king began to fuck her arse in earnest, never going too fast or too sharp, a steady, dominating motion as he dipped his thick, welcome finger into the heart of her cunt, his free hand squeezing her tit and pinching at her nipple as one of her hands, her body feeling the precipice of the highest peak she had ever climbed within reach, moved to the button exposed by the blooming of her flower, and she shattered.

Sansa’s eyes moved into her skull as she vaguely registered her brother-king’s cock squirting the copious remnants of his seed up her sisterly arse as her quim quivered around his fingers, her body going limp against the arm feebly holding her up against the table.

Woozily, she awoke, feeling the cool sensation of the polished wood against her back, and felt a pleasantly wet sensation against her cunny. Lazily, Sansa drew her head up, to see her Brother-King, having laid her out on his table, seated on his throne, feasting his pleasure. 

Sansa laid back, moving her fingers to gently pluck at her nipples, and prepared to enjoy the fine morning for many, many, _many,_ hours to come.


End file.
